Necessary
by luin-lote
Summary: Someone on the outside is contemplating Hisoka and Tsuzuki’s... relationship.


_Disclaimer: _I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Every character mentioned here belongs to the talented Matsushita Yoko. I do not make any money out of this.

_Title: _Necessary

_Author: _Luin-lote

_Pairing:_ Tsuzuki/Hisoka

_Rating:_ PG-ish.

_Spoilers:_ Entire anime.

_Summary:_ Someone on the outside is contemplating Hisoka and Tsuzuki's... relationship.

_A/N: _First Yami fanfic ever- I hope at least someone will enjoy it! Feedback always welcome!

---

Tatsumi was, as usual, arriving at work 10 minutes before his workday begun. This gave him time to settle in, drink a cup of coffee, and sort things through on his desk before he sat down and a new day started at the office. It gave Tatsumi full control of everything that was happening around him.

This habit made it possible for Tatsumi to notice things long before anyone else did. It also gave him the time and possibility to contemplate the things he saw and noticed. Not many knew just how much Tatsumi knew about everyone at JuOhCho. Not many knew that Tatsumi knew things about his co-workers, often before they even knew it themselves. Not many knew that Tatsumi always, always, always did everything in his might to make the ones he cared about feel better.

He had observed Tsuzuki and Kurosaki from the very beginning of their partnership. Back then, the only thing that could be seen was quarrel upon quarrel, one difference upon the next. Kurosaki's furious outbursts followed by an angry, yet teasing reply back from Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki's constant slacking off irritated the hell out of Kurosaki, and the boy's coldness and personal shields made Tsuzuki uneasy, and annoyed. This much was obvious to Tatsumi, and to everyone else.

But, that was where the opinions started dividing at the bureau. Everyone was already saying that this would probably be a new record for Tsuzuki - he would probably lose yet another partner, in only a few weeks. No one else had ever had as many partners as Tsuzuki, and now he would, undoubtedly, need a new one very soon again. The combination Kurosaki Hisoka and Tsuzuki Asato seemed doomed to failiure from the very beginning. Or so everyne at the office were saying.

Everyone was certain this was how it would go. Everyone except Tatsumi, who rather thought that, _'This, this might actually work.'_

Tatsumi saw them when they arrived in the mornings, always together. When Kuroskai had become his partner, Tsuzuki had suddenly stopped being late for work. If he was late, he would get a horrible scolding from Kurosaki. Result – Tsuzuki started arriving at work in time. And it was obvious that Tsuzuki didn't mind to be on time either – instead, he seemed quite pleased with it, munching happily on a cookie, or a chocolate bar, often teasing Kurosaki about how the boy hardly ate anything at all, and that he was so bitter that he should even it out with some sweets.

When they came wandering through the corridors, to go to sit at their desks, Kusosaki would have a horrible scowl on his face, and he would glare at Tsuzuki, wishing unspeakable things and horrors to descend upon the older Shinigami. Tsuzuki, on the other hand was talking about something or other that didn't interest the younger one in the slightest, for it was always about something inane, something about the simpler joys in life – sweets, movies, music... Something that Kurosaki had never known, thus could he not express any interest in it. And, Tsuzuki's carefree attitude didn't at all mix well with Kurosaki's over-mature, and all-around-serious attitude.

Not in the beginning, at least.

A few weeks passed, and Tsuzuki had not yet driven Kurosaki away. They were still arguing constantly, and more often than not, an outraged cry of, "TSUZUKI!" would be heard, as he would do something to upset the teen. But it was not the same anger between them anymore, after that the Nagasaki-case had been finished. It was not the same furious, crackling hatred anymore. They could hold an almost civil conversation nowadays.

It might sound insignificant, but it's a progress, Tatsumi thought.

Tatsumi still saw how Kurosaki would ignore Tsuzuki from time to time, not bothering to even listening to what the other was saying. Or, sometimes, he was actually listening, but then he would suddenly roll his eyes and turn his back to Tsuzuki, and walk away, in the middle of a conversation.

That was how Kurosaki was. And it drove Tsuzuki mad. This resulted in yet another quarrel.

Soon, however, things begun to change, slowly, but noticeably.

Before this, Tatsumi had actually begun thinking that maybe, maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe these two were too different to actually work together, maybe it was impossible for them to work as partners. Maybe they just couldn't compromise enough to start understanding each other.

He knew that Tsuzuki wasn't as carefree as Kurosaki thought. He also knew that you had to treat Kurosaki carefully, or he would snap, for he wasn't used to human interaction; he simply didn't know how to handle people.

Tatsumi knew how Tsuzuki hurted inside. He _knew_. He'd been paired up with Tsuzuki, too, after all. He hadn't been able to work with Tsuzuki, as Tsuzuki was so... special. He wanted to protect Tsuzuki, and he felt he wasn't what Tsuzuki needed to feel better, so he ended their partnership. And now, Tatsumi was the bureau's secretary.

And so it went that Tsuzuki got a new partner. Another one who didn't have the patience to deal with Tsuzuki's carefree attitude. And then there was another one... and another one... And that way, it continued.

Until Kurosaki arrived, that is.

The two might argue frequently, but for some reason, neither of them asked to get a new partner. After a while, Tatsumi wasn't even surprised anymore.

And, even though the changes passed slowly between them – days, weeks, months – it was soon noticeable just how much it was that had changed from day one. They cared about each other.

They _cared_ about each other.

Tsuzuki had started smiling to Kurosaki, and it wasn't that forced, half-polite smile from before, but it was a genuine, friendly smile, and sometimes it was even accompanied by a small wink. And, the word, "Stupid," that Kurosaki had used so many times before, in exasparation and anger, had somewhere along the way changed to the word "Idiot", and it was said quite fondly, and sometimes even with a small, small smile at the corners of his mouth.

Tatsumi doubted Tsuzuki had ever even noticed these smiles.

There kept being changes between them.

They went to lunch together now. Soon they even stopped arguing about which restaurant they'd go to. They talked. They smiled more.

They still argued – Tsuzuki often drove Kurosaki crazy.

But Tatsumi soon started noticing other things, too. Not only the arguments, or the friendly banter, or how they solved their cases together.

Maybe the first time he realized what was going on was at the case on the cruiser, where the victims were always found with a tarot card. And, when the cruiser had started sinking, and Tatsumi had went to collect the two Shinigami's, he'd seen them together, and he'd seen them as if it... as if it was the first time. Kurosaki had _cried_ and then he was suddenly in Tsuzuki's arms, sobbing against the older mans chest.

He realized then that they hadn't just come to tolerate each other. They weren't just _friendlier._ They were _friends_.

A few months more passed. And then there was the... incident, in Kyoto. Tatsumi didn't know what to call it, it was too horrifying, too... scary, and to awful to think about; much less did he want to find a good word to describe it. Tatsumi had almost lost one of his dearest friends – and if that person had been lost, he had no doubt he would have lost one of his newest friends too. Tatsumi wondered how Kurosaki would feel, how Kurosaki would take it, if Tsuzuki wasn't around anymore. If Tsuzuki disappeared. If Tsuzuki died.

When that thought hit Tatsumi, he realized that Tsuzuki and Kurosaki were important to each other. Really important.

He'd suspected they'd keep working as partners for a long, long time, but this development – it was surprising. And Tatsumi was grateful that it had happened like this, for when he saw Tsuzuki sitting in the flames... he had never been so frighetened in his whole life. Frightened for Tsuzuki, frightened for himself, frightened for Kurosaki, whose eyes had become unfocused as soon as he'd seen his partner, sitting there, waiting for the end he'd asked for himself.

And, suddenly, Kurosaki was gone too, standing in the middle of the flames, there, with Tsuzuki. And, even though Tatsumi couldn't hear what they were saying over the roaring fires, he knew what they said to each other. He'd observed so many in the past, that he now could read lips without too much difficulty, if he just concentrated enough.

He tried hard.

He saw how Tsuzuki said that it was all right. That he'd lived plenty long enough.

And then he saw how Kurosaki threw himself around Tsuzuki's neck and, though it was hard to tell, Tatsumi understood that he was begging Tsuzuki to stay. For him. Exist, for him. And then Tsuzuki had asked, "Is it all right for me to be here?" And he saw Kurosaki take a tighter hold of Tsuzuki, gripping desperately, clinging to him, as he nodded.

And that was when Tatsumi realized that it was up to him to help them now. And he did.

And after that he started to keep an even closer eye on them. He soon realized that it was much, much more than normal friendship. He realized that they were _more_ than important to each other.

---

"Tatsumi-san?"

"Yes, Kurosaki?" Tatsumi turned around to look at the young boy who came towards him, walking fast.

"Do you know where Tsuzuki is?" Hisoka asked, panting slightly. "I'm looking for him, I need to speak to him." Hisokas eyes scanned the area even as he was speaking to Tatsumi.

A little more than 2 years had passed since the night where Tsuzuki had tried to kill himself, had tried to die with the help of the flames of Touda.

And Tsuzuki and Hisoka were always together – they arrived at work together, they left together, they appearently spent most of their free time together. From what Tatsumi had gathered, they often spent their nights at each others apartments, too.

"Did he disappear?" Tatsumi smiled slightly, but Hisoka didn't notice, for he was too busy looking around himself, his eyes moving quickly, but exactly, around the corridors.

"Well... no, not really. It's just... he was going to the cafeteria to buy a chocolate bar, and he's not there. I just wondered if you'd seen him."

"No. I'm sorry, I haven't seen him."

"Okay, thank you." Hisoka nodded once, and then he were just about to start walking again, undoubtedly to continue his search for Tsuzuki, when another voice was heard, from down the corridor.

"Tatsumi! Have you seen... Oh! Hisoka, there you are!" The smile that appeared on Tsuzuki's face when his eyes fell on Hisoka was electric.

And, immediately when Hisoka spotted Tsuzuki, his eyes widened, and the green, green orbs sparkled for just a moment.

"Tsuzuki! Where did you go? You weren't in the cafeteria, and I was looking for you!" Hisoka frowned at the older man, stating his displeasure that Tsuzuki hadn't been where he'd said he would.

"Aww, I'm sorry. I was at the bathroom on the third floor before I went. I couldn't use the bathroom here, it's broken or something - someone should see to get that fixed. But, Hisoka, I did actually go to the cafeteria, and bought me my chocolate." Tsuzuki walked quickly towards Hisoka and Tatsumi, and came to stand across from Hisoka. "And I brought you this," he handed Hisoka a green apple, and the smaller boy took it with a small smile. Their fingers brushed lightly, and their eyes locked and they stood completely still for just a moment.

"Oh, Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki said brightly, as he seemed to realize that Tatsumi was there too, and not just Hisoka. "Everything all right?"

"I'm very well, thank you. And it seems everything is good with you, too?"

The two partners looked at each other, exchanging a warm glance, and as Tsuzuki put his left arm around Hisoka's shoulders, Hisoka answered, "Yeah. We're fine." Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki's smiling face. "But, Tsuzuki, really, we need to go. Let go of me, we need to get back to work. Now."

"Hisoka! Why?" Tsuzuki whined.

"Because _you_ have pile upon pile with paperwork to catch up on." Hisoka said sternly.

"It's no fun," Tsuzuki huffed. "Can't we do something else, instead."

Tatsumi didn't like to hear that, and he cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tatsumi! Of course we'll work on our files right away. I'll even finish them today, I promise!" Tsuzuki's eyes were wide and innocent as he looked at the secretary.

"I'll get him to work on them, Tatsumi-san," Hisoka sighed, and he once again looked up at Tsuzuki.

"Yeah, let's go Hisoka. We've got a lot of work to do! Bye, Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki waved with his right hand, as he steered Hisoka around, and started to walk with him towards their own office. Hisoka didn't bother to say goodbye at all; he was busy glaring at Tsuzuki,

"What do you mean '_WE'_ have a lot of work to do? _YOU_ have a lot of work to do. I'm practically finished. I'm not helpingt you just because you're lazy." Hisoka was still being held by Tsuzuki, even as they were walking. And even though he'd said to Tsuzuki to let go of him, he didn't really seem to mind. Instead, it looked like he was leaning slightly towards Tsuzuki as they were walking.

"Won't you even help me a little bit?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please..." Tsuzuki laughed as he put his face in Hisoka's hair, and pleaded.

Their banter was heard all the while, as they were walking through the corridor and until they had stepped inside their office, and closed the door.

---

A few more weeks passed after this meeting in the corridor, and Tatsumi soon realized that he'd been wrong _again._

More than important wasn't nearly enough to describe what Kurosaki and Tsuzuki were to the other.

They were _Necessary_ to each other, Tatsumi thought. There wasn't any other way to put it. Necessary.

The two might be doing something on different sides of the room. They could be in the lunch-room, and Tsuzuki might be pouring himself a cup of coffee, and Kurosaki might be sitting in one of the small but comfortable armchairs in the other end of the room, reading a book. But it was obvious that neither of them could relax until their eyes had met at least once.

Tatsumi smiled slightly - whatever Tsuzuki and Kurosaki did, whatever they were supposed to do... they always seemed to find a reason, or find a way, to stand close together, often barely touching.

---

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were just coming back from their latest case. It had been a fairly simple deal, with a dead girl, who'd just broken up with her boyfriend before she died. The grudge were still so deep, even in her death, that she had chosen ta haunt the ex-boyfriends new girlfriend.

Tsuzuki, kind hearted as ever, had succeeded in persuade the girl that it's wrong. It's love, and you can't help who you fall in love with. Her grudge must go, for her to be happy. It didn't take long for the girl to admit that Tsuzuki were right, and she could finally rest in peace.

It had been extremely chilly outside in the area of Japan that they had been to. It was January, and it must've been one of the coldest days for many years. Hisoka were freezing as they got back.

"Hey Tsuzuki! Kid! Everything all right?" Watari swished past them, with a cheery smile on his face.

"Yeah, we're good!" Called Tsuzuki back.

"Good!" Watari waved, and then he disappeared into his lab.

Tsuzuki looked down at Hisoka. "You are okay, right? You sure haven't talked much today."

Hisoka nodded, but it wasn't very convincing, as he was currently standing with his arms around himself, his hands covered in soft, knitted mittens. He was trembling where he stood, and his nose was red.

And then he sneezed.

"Hisoka? Are you having a cold?" Tsuzuki actually sounded quite worried.

"No." His voice was thick, and it was soon followed by another sneeze. Tsuzuki chuckled.

"Oh, brilliant. Just... great. I have a cold. I'm dead, and I can still get a cold." Hisoka huffed, annoyed.

"Do you have a temperature?" Tsuzuki put the back of his hand on Hisoka's forehead. Hisoka leaned slightly in towards the hand, and closed his eyes.

"I didn't even know you could get a cold here. I mean, one would think death would put a stop to that." Hisoka shivered once. "God, it's cold in here. I'm freezing!" He said, hugging himelf more tightly.

"It's not cold in here. You must have a temperature... But my hands are cold too, so I can't be sure. I'll just..." Tsuzuki broke off, and soon he was leaning down, and he'd pressed his lips against Hisoka's forehead. He stood still for a moment, and Hisoka gave a soft sigh.

When Tsuzuki pulled away, he looked at Hisoka seriously, "You have a fever, Hisoka. You shouldn't have come to work today, at all." He carefully put a lock of Hisoka's sandy blond hair behind his ears. "You're ill, and you should go home."

Hisoka sneezed again, and Tsuzuki patted his cheek gently. "But I don't want to go home yet." He trembled again, and put his mittened hands up to his mouth and tried to breathe hot air on his freezing fingers.

Tsuzuki then took a gentle hold on Hisoka's wrists, and, smiling gently, he took the mittens off, and put them in the pockets of Hisoka's enormous coat. He then took the two hands between his own, and rubbed them slowly between them. "Any warmer now?" He smiled impishly.

Hisoka's mouth was hanging slightly open, as he was staring at Tsuzuki. He then seemed to shake himelf mentally, and he looked up defiantly at Tsuzuki instead. "I still don't want to go home. I want to stay here..." he had to pause as a bad cough overtook him, but as soon as it'd gone, he continued. "I want to stay here. With you." He glowered at Tsuzuki, who chuckled lightly.

Tsuzuki then looked around quickly – left, right, left, scanning the whole corridor after people. He didn't notice anyone, and then he quickly put his arms around Hisoka's waist, giving the boy a quick embrace. Then he pulled back a little bit, though they were still standing close together. He then took Hisoka's hands in his again, and lead them up to his mouth, and kissed the tip of each finger lightly. "I'll see you tonight, I promise. Right after work. Go home and get some rest, or you'll faint right here. And you know I'll worry myself sick, and I won't be able to do any work if I'll watch over you the whole day..."

"Okay, fine." Shortly.

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy, transport to my place – there are some chicken soup in the fridge, you should eat some, it's good for you."

"Okay..."

"I'll miss you, though." Tsuzuki kissed the back of Hisoka's hand.

Hisoka sneezed.

"I'll work hard, and get home as soon as I can."

"Yeah, you better." The threat didn't sound half as scary as it could have.

"Go home now, Hisoka, and I'll tell Tatsumi that you're not feeling well." He kissed Hisoka's cheek gently, before he let go of his hands, and gave him another warm hug. "Get some rest now, Hisoka. Promise me." He whispered against his hair.

"I will, I will. Stop fussying." Hisoka answered, but it was obvious in his voice, and in his body language, that he loved having someone that indeed were fussying about him. No one ever had before.

Tsuzuki planted a quick kiss on Hisoka's lips, and then Hisoka was gone from the corridor. Tsuzuki were standing completely still for just a few moments, staring at where Hisoka had been just seconds ago. He then let out a content sigh, and smiled slightly to himelf; a warm smile, that made his eyes kindle. He then turned around and started walking back to the office.

Neither Tsuzuki, nor Hisoka, in his fever-muddled brain, had noticed Tatsumi who'd wittnessed this whole exchange.

---

Tatsumi thought, as he walked back to his own office with a small self-satisfied smile still lingering on his lips, _'As I thought... Necessary.'_

_Fin_


End file.
